A Joke Of Three
by purpledragon6
Summary: Kaito Kid seems to have met his match when a female counterpart makes an appearance one night during a rather unusual heist. This leads to two very important questions: What is this second thief here to do? And what ties do the rest of the Gosho Boys have to her? Rated T for swearing and three trolling detectives.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Scarlet Phantom: Chapter 1: Prologue:**_

 _ **Okay, so when I first got into the series, I tried writing a fanfiction for it and failed miserably (In my opinion). However, the first time I wrote it was also the time that I met my husband, and he was the one who tried to help me write it by doing Kaito's lines for me. With that, I decided to take a crack at this story once again, as I'm starting to get back into the show again.**_

 _ **So, without further ado, 'Kid V.S Scarlet Phantom'.**_

 **Chapter Summary: Even gentleman thieves have their off days.**

* * *

Summer holidays and care free hours had gone away, and the fall season and school tests had taken their places. Along with the cold weather it brought, this time of year always seemed to bring a tremendous amount of stress to one student in particular, whose after school activities may be viewed by some as strange.

 _'The night of a heist and the weather just HAS to drop down to below fifty degrees... Ugh, if I catch one more God damn cold-'_

"Kaito!" Aoko screeched, kicking the side of her friend's desk in an attempt to get his attention. "Have you heard a word I've said!?"

To be honest, the dark haired male hadn't heard a word at all, far to focused on his own thoughts to really give a care to what the other had to say. Not like it was any different than any other normal day between the two- Or as normal as a day would get with those two around each other.

"Honestly? No." Kaito replied, leaning on his hands and bitterly looking out the window next to his desk.

The girl pouted at this reaction, suddenly jabbing her thumb against her friend's temple and expecting an over the top reaction from it. However, Kaito simply allowed the jab to push him over and into the cool and hard surface of his desk, where he proceeded to attempt to take a nap. Attempt was the key-word here, as the poking continued and Kaito was beginning to take joy out of annoying Aoko by ignoring her.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't seem as horribly immature or perverted today as you usually do." Aoko pouted, reaching a hand over and under her friend and placing it onto his's forehead in a gesture that the male found very unwelcome.

"Off." He grunted, casually brushing her hand away and pouting a bit.

"You sure?" Aoko asked, but not in a caring way, but rather in a 'I'm not convinced' kind of way. "Or is this still about the teacher confiscating all of your magic junk the other day? Because I honestly think its about time she did, an-"

"M'fine, just tired." This wasn't really a lie, as most of the night before now had been spent plotting for tonight's heist.

It was also spent all but chugging a bottle of cough syrup, bundling himself into ten different blankets, watching random videos just because he was bored, practicing a card trick or two, and basically anything else that a teenage boy could do a night before a jewel heist that was legal... Or illegal, in his case, but that was another story. The main point being that he was more stressed than he usually was, and for one simple reason; He really didn't plan anything special for this one.

 _'8:00 PM at blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. I steal and- Holy crap, is it cold outside! I'm Kid. Blah.'_ Basically his announcement if were summed up by a five year old.

He really could have put a bit more effort into this heist, but it was such a low grade museum with very little obstacles or challenges for him that there was really no point. Well, there was the point that the gem in the artifacts section of the museum possibly housed the Pandora Gem. In the case of this particular gem, it was best to leave no stone left un-turned, though he really would have preferred it if he didn't have to bother doing such a simple task.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Aoko's yells suddenly pulled Kaito back to the real world, as he sat up and looked over at her. "Thank you, now as I was saying, my dad is going to be out late bec-"

Tuning her back out, Kaito had already figured by now what was going on. Aoko's father, the very man out to bring Kid down, would be at the museum where the gem was 'hidden' for the night's heist, or rather hidden in plain sight, that is. The gem, while very valuable, had been recently moved to said location in an attempt to keep it almost hidden from Kid. However, what they didn't know was that you'd have to wake up pretty early in the morning in order to fool Kid with that old trick.

 _Smack!_

"Jerk! I was going to invite you over to the museum with me and my dad tonight, but if you're just gonna stare off into space then you can forget about it!" Aoko concluded, not bothering to check and see if her friend was okay, even though the smack had sent him flying out of his chair and onto the floor.

She probably would have roughen him up some more, if it hadn't been for the teacher suddenly walking in and looking at the two with a look that just screamed 'I am so done with you both'. With a grunt, Kaito quickly dragged himself off of the floor and sat back down in his chair, fully intending to get some rest during this class before his 'job' tonight. Really, in all honesty though, he also didn't need to risk anymore welts from anymore women today.


	2. Strangers In The Night Part 1

_**A/N: Scarlet Phantom: Chapter 2: Strangers In The Night Part 1  
**_

 _ **Summary: Scarlet finally makes her appearance in the story, and a once boring heist suddenly becomes interesting.**_

* * *

 **7:55 PM**

Milk coloured moonlight flooded into the large glass windows of the museum, near blotting out any traces of the ink black sky that hung directly over the building. The night seemed perfect in some ways, with not a single cloud or light pollution from the ground disrupting the collage of twinkling stars. However, this peaceful scene would soon be tampered with, as it was almost every night that there was a full moon out.

 _'Time again to make my appearance...'_

This thought was just the beginning of the crazy events that were sure to unfold this night, as a young man soon stepped into the moons rays, cutting them off from the inside of the museum that they had once touched. Not that it seemed to matter though, as the crisp white colour of the man's suit seemed to do a fine job of taking the ray's place. This young man was Kaito Kid, or simply Kid for short. A gentleman thief whose target was in that very room.

 _'Kind of quiet...'_ He muttered quietly in his mind, turning suddenly from the window and into the room now, which did not contain a single guard or on looker other than himself. _'No matter... Just makes things easier for me.'_

With that irrational sense of optimism towards the thought of a 'get in, get out' kind of job, the thief strode over to a nearby flight of stairs and began to walk down them, his footsteps falling silently as he entered further into the darker rooms of the museum, the ones that were not reached by the moonlight. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark, he soon spotted a display case just a few feet away from him, the very one that contained the prize that he had been seeking out that night. Inside, the case contained a large emerald, smoothed into the shape of an oval. In one simple movement, a gloved hand was swiped over the case, and as if by magic, the gem came with it. That wasn't the case, however, but its not like this magician would reveal his secrets anyhow. After all, its not like there was anyone there to see him do it, or at least he thought that there wasn't anyone.

"A cats emerald? Nice choice." A female snickered, voice coming from seemingly out of nowhere.

"W-wha-!?" Normally, he wouldn't have reacted this way, but calm voices coming out of no where on a night like tonight was unusual to him.

He wiped around and was met with a rather odd young woman, standing just a few feet away from him. She had dark hair, tied back into such a tight bun at the top of her head that it was almost impossible to tell the length of her hair, all except for one piece that fell out of the end of the bun and reached down to her back, and two long strands in the front that framed her sparkly blue eye perfectly. The rest of her face matched her voice perfectly, with ruby red lipstick and a shock of white and black eye shadow over her visible blue eye, that looked like it was applied as carelessly as her tone of voice.

Curiously, his own blue orbs darting down to inspect this newcomer, her was quick to note that she clad her rather slim and pale body in a short sleeved and short skirt, maroon coloured dress with a high collar that buttoned at her throat. Over her dress, she went about dawning a black, leather coat on, with a matching eye-patch on over her left eye. For additional accessories, she wore knee high, black boots and gloves.

 _'Either security is dressing tackier than usual... Or this girl is going to be a pain in my ass...'_ Kid thought bitterly, raising an eyebrow at the oddly calm female before considering asking the question that was probably on both of their minds.

"Hey." She cooed, beating him to the punch and drawing his attention back to her and not her outfit. "Eyes are up here."

"Hey yourself." He replied as he took off his top hat and tossed the gem inside before quickly replacing it back onto his head. "You seem a bit lost, miss. Museum hours are over, you know?"

Now, normally he would have been a bit kinder to the woman, maybe try to flirt with her a little and what not- maybe if she were trying to stop him or something along those lines. Instead, she was just standing there like a little doll and was actually beginning to annoy him a little. Not that he would let her know that anymore than he already had.

"I'm aware, but I don't think either of us came here for sight seeing." With that, the woman began a brisk pace until she was directly before Kid. "I've heard about you. You're the one they call Kid, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, and you would be?" He asked, though he really didn't intend on staying long enough to find out, suddenly turning away from the woman and beginning to walk back the way he came.

"Scarlet." She got out quickly, taking another step closer to the display case but never going further. "Or Scarlet Phantom. depending on whose asking."

"Is that so? Who else would be asking?" He halted in his steps suddenly and frowned, turning suddenly to face her.

This heist had so far gone off without a single hitch, which was a very suspicious thing in and of itself. This calm spoke newcomer was another rather peculiar thing, considering that in his 'get in and get out' plan original, he did not intend on her being here.

"Police Officers sometimes ask." She admitted, leaning against the display case now and rubbing her palm over it carefully.

"Well then, Scarlet. Am I to assume that you're here to stop me then?" He asked, a bit amused at the thought as he started walking again.

"... Maybe." Her first shot out quickly, shattering the one solid glass case that had contained the gem.

Sirens were suddenly ringing loudly in the once quiet space, and every light in the building seemingly turned on at once. From all entrances, several, heavy footsteps could be heard running towards in the direction of the room where the two teens currently were. Turning his head, the Phantom Thief noticed Scarlet hurriedly picking shards of glass out of her gloves, and frowned once more at how calm she was.

"You know, this would have been so much easier if you hadn't done that." He called to her above the noise of the alarms. "But thank you for making things a little interesting."

"Oh, I didn't do it for my benefit." Scarlet replied, frowning a touch at her hand before looking up at Kid, and in an instance, she had jumped up and swiped Kid's top hat away and took off running.

Eyes widening, Kid watched her for a moment before smirking. With security closing in, and this mad woman taking off with his hat, the chase was on.

 _'Things certainly have gotten interesting. I just wonder which cat will catch their mouse first...'_


End file.
